Wuren
Wuren is the assistant of Wang Shengli, who is the principal of Xiahou High School. He lives a double life as a Spiriter guardian and protects normal humans from monsters. Due to his actions and relevance in the series, Wuren can be considered the tritagonist. Background Nothing is known about Wuren's background story. He was born as a Spiriter, an extremely rare condition where a normal person is born slightly spiritual, causing him to be stronger than average humans. He joined the Department of Night and assisted its leader, Wang Shengli by handling aftermaths of the supernatural before the start of the story. Personality Wuren is extremely knowledgable of the supernatural after working in the Department of Night for a long time. He is also really experienced in handling governmental relations. During combat, Wuren is really flexible, as shown when he was able to semi-copy Huang Xiaoyan's Tai Chi Cloud Hands and create his own move, Slippery Oil Hands. Appearance Wuren is always seen wearing shades and a suit, the only time he was seen wearing something else was during the Double Devils arc, where he wore swimming trunks and a black tie. It is revealed during the Double Devils arc that under his shades, Wuren has extremely small eyes. Abilities and Powers Due to being a Spiriter, Wuren is stronger than average humans. However, since he is still just a normal human that is slightly spiritual, his attacks are all physical, which gives him the Aftermath Handler role in the Department of Night. He also has above average endurance and agility, as shown when he infiltrated Deng Yuankui's villa and successfully passed through a series of "anti-theft" mechanism and survive despite being hit by multiple projectiles. Screen Shot 2018-04-21 at 9.22.28 PM.png|Memory Erasing Punch Screen Shot 2018-04-21 at 9.23.08 PM.png|Skull Fracturing Iron Fist Screen Shot 2018-04-21 at 9.24.35 PM.png|Slippery Oil Hands Screen Shot 2018-04-21 at 9.25.24 PM.png|Bone Crushing Iron Fist *Memory Erasing Punch (截情忘忆拳): A technique used by Aftermath Handlers in the Department of Night. Due to being an executive department of the government, the Department of Night is able to put special powder in all the gasoline companies' oil, which is pumped into cars and spreaded through the air when burnt, therefore anyone who smelt the gas is under the effect of the powder. Usually the powder does not take any effect, but when someone spiritual wears a specific energy channeling leather glove and hits someone hard enough that it would give them a concussion, the powder will effect the person's memories by erasing the memories of the supernatural, make their minds replace it with something normal to themselves and make the person become sleepy. This technique is usually used to erase the memories of normal people who just witnessed something supernatural to prevent society from panicking. *Skull Fracturing Iron Fist (铁骨断颅拳): A technique used by Wuren, extremely strong punches that are capable of decapitating zombies. *Slippery Oil Hands (润滑推油掌): A technique derived from Tai Chi Cloud Hands and created by Wuren, using fluid movements to redirect attacks. *Bone Crushing Iron Fist (铁拳骨碎打): A technique used by Wuren, an extremely powerful punch that is capable of shattering bones. Trivia Wuren's Chinese name literally means "nobody", signifying his side character role. Wuren's overall design and abilities are a "Men in Black" reference.Category:Characters Category:Spiriters Category:Guardians Category:Humans